Memory Wishes
by IAmHereXD
Summary: As we all know Bianca choose rebirth but what happened to her after that? Did she go to work for Mc Donald's? Mabey...She became a superhero and destroyed all the villains! Or she probably got stuck at a dead end job just waiting for her big break... Well whatever she is all those questions will be answered right here! SooOo please R&R! ON HITAUS.
1. How to find someone: Part 01

**okay guys we all knew that Bianca Di Angelo choose to be rebirth right? but what happened to her after that? I don't know much about these things but this is what I think happened after that. Oh. And my Ocs will be there later on in the story ( Eric & Stacy, Percy and Annabeth's kids look for them in my other story " The Babysitter ") btw. idk how old she is so... just stick with this kays? AND look at FutureWitness's new Story Divided! ANND A BIGG SHOUT OUT TO SHIMMERINGDAISYFACE, XXXTHESHEQUEENOFHEARTSXXX, ANND MY LOVELY GUEST REVIEW!**

* * *

I woke up to a man shaking me. I noticed that I on the floor.

He asked me if I was ok, I nodded then he volunteered too drive me to the hospital, I refused.

He asked me my name, the only thing I knew back then.

**Bianna.**

* * *

6 Years Later...

My name is Bianna I am 16 years old I was suddenly fell in front of a street in LA 6 years ago knowing nothing but my name. Though I feared that I have lost some very important to me but I did not know what. These memory's that I has were mine but they weren't I did not understand back then or did I want to tell these people fearing that they would take me away. After that the very kind man let me stay with him and claimed me as his daughter. Though only just a few months ago I have seen things that are very questionable...

"Bianna! Were leaving! Lets go!" Samantha said.

"Alright! Coming!" I said.

I stared at my celling and got up and dressed Samantha Sparrow is my half-sister and I recall she is very talkative and moody but through all the emotions underneath she really does, care about me. Today is the first day of being a teacher's assistant for this kindergarten I am going to work for as I accepted the job weeks ago and was very excited, I loved kids. I look outside of my window and see a shadow that belonged to no one on my deck and then vanished.

"My name is Grace, I am very thankful that you will be working here and to be helping me at this time." Grace said.

"Ah... Yes I am... very happy to be working with you to, My name is Bianna." I said.

Class Time.

"Hello kids I'd like to introduce a new helper, her name is Bianna, please make her feel welcome!" Grace said.

"HELLO BIANNA!" The kids said.

"Hello to you all, I hope we can all be friends." I said.

Just then all the little kids talked all at once.

"Bianna!Do you have a boyfreind?"

"Help me count these blocks!"

"I WANNA GO ON DA SWINGS!"

"Oh..." I said I bit confused.

"Kids.. Kids settle down Bianna is only her with us for a semester, now we don't want her to leave early now, do we?" Grace said.

"NO!" They said.

"Ok, then." Grace said to the kids then to me "Please excuse them. There only kindergartners after all."

"Oh! No.. no trouble at all! I absolutely love children!"

"Thank you Bianna, Now, would you like to help me prepare there snacks?"

We prepared macaroni and cheese for the children and was about finished putting them on the table.

"Oh no!" Grace said.

"What is the matter?" I asked.

"We forgot the apple juice! Oh um... Bianna can you go get some more in the cabinets?"

"Oh... of course! Um.. may I ask... where are they?"

"Just down the hall to your left!" Grace said in a hurry.

"Ok!"

I walked down the hall and like she said to my left was the cabinet. I opened the door and saw a whole bunch of drinks I found the apple juice case was wondering how to bring it out when I turned around I saw a man with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello! Are you-"

"Hello there, **Bianca **well, you were sure HARD to find!" The man said.

Just then I suddenly had a huge headache and almost fainted the man grabbed me and was about to take me away.

"AH! G-GRACE! HELP!" I screamed.

Grace appeared shocked and saw the man trying to drag me into the corner she use the knife in her had and threw it at us!

"Ah!" I said.

"Arg... stupid _mortal_ I shall deal with you later, adieu! For now.." and then he melted into the shadows.

"D-did you see just see that?" Grace said.

"Y-yes." I said as I held my head.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I mean I was almost killed _twice_." I smiled.

"Sheesh... You were almost kidnapped and I just saved you and _this_ is the thanks I get?"

"Yes, Thank you." I said.

We walked back to the class and the children was already at the seats eating and we gave them each a juice box. And then we just heard a crash outside. We looked at each other and went to see what happened.

* * *

WHEEE!\[^-^]/ please R&R?


	2. How to find someone: Part 02

**okay guys we all knew that Bianca Di Angelo choose to be rebirth right? but what happened to her after that? I don't know much about these things but this is what I think happened after that. Oh. And my Ocs will be there later on in the story ( Eric & Stacy, Percy and Annabeth's kids look for them in my other story " The Babysitter ") btw. idk how old she is so... just stick with this kays? AND look at FutureWitness's new Story Divided! **

**and a BIG SHOUT OUT TO SLONE13, MY LOVELY GUEST REVIEW, ANDD SHIMMERINGDAISYFACE!**

* * *

CRASH!

Annabeth just got knocked down by a recycling bin as she tried to stop Gabrielle from bombing the Preschool. Gabrielle has almost gotten away but annabeth has to make the structure fall on her causing to break the front of the car and the glass shattered all around her giving her cuts. Her plan was perfect all she was going to do was to give a demonstration to see what she was capable of doing so she decided to bomb the preschool. The bomb was triggered When all the clocks in that preschool came to the same time the time set was 8:45.

"ANNABETH!" Percy said.

"No..no..no! Come on!" Gabrielle said.

She saw Annabeth advancing towards and opened the car door so she had no choice but to pull out one of her little bombs and triggered it. If I'm going down. She thought. Then your comming down with me. She let the bomb off and saw Percy running towards them, and it killed them all.

"MOM, DAD!" Stacy said.

The explosion threw them backwards and they stared at the wreckage the system fell in front of Stacy and said Are you sure you don't want to trigger it? Lets think about this. The bomb triggered itself.

* * *

Grace and I were thrown backwards by another boom and we were just about to go through the doors when is completely locked itself and all the clock around us began to turn backwards.

"W-whats happening?"I said.

"I don't know." Grace said.

* * *

"Oh.. no... NO!" Stacy said.

She pressed all the numbers and buttons but it had no effect. Evaris panting, came up to her and unarmed the bomb and and looked pained.

"Sorry I didn't make it." Evaris said.

"It wasn't your fault." Eric said.

"Lets get out of here before anyone spots us." Evaris said.

"Okay..."

"So...You want to go to McDonalds?" Eric asked.

Stacy mumbled Eric hulled her up and Evaris slapped him on the side of his head for being stupid they both left before just in time because Bianna and Grace walked over they heard the police and ambulance so they left the scene hopefully not being caught.

"Oh. My Gosh! Did you see all that! what could of happened?" Grace said looking at the mess.

"Yes. I don't know." I said.

Just then far away from them the man with brown eyes and hair looked at Bianna sadly.

"Bianca..." he said.

"Hagan! What are you-" the girl saw what he was looking at and sighed.

"Are you sure she is the one?"

"Yes. Shelby, I have never been sure about this in my whole life."

Shelby sighed again "Well Hagan, sure or not we still have to report this back to Kaos." ( Lol you see what I did there. )

They both came out of the shadows that they were in and took out there disks hagan took one last look at the spot Bianna and Grace were just at and put turned on the disk and vanished.

* * *

WHEEE!\[^-^]/ please R&R?


	3. How to find someone: Part 03

**okay guys we all knew that Bianca Di Angelo choose to be rebirth right? but what happened to her after that? I don't know much about these things but this is what I think happened after that. Oh. And my Ocs will be there later on in the story ( Eric & Stacy, Percy and Annabeth's kids look for them in my other story " The Babysitter ") btw. idk how old she is so... just stick with this kays? AND look at FutureWitness's new Story Divided! Annnd another shout out to all the people who summited to the story! look out for ur name at the end Credit~ when this story is finish updated now weekly~ AND A BIIG SHOUT Out THANKS TO ARTEMISAPPOLL27 ANND MY LOVELY GUEST REVIEWS!**

* * *

Control Center

"No!" our head master said.

"B-but Hagan has-" Shebly tried to say.

"Do you remember the _last time_ he felt something? We were almost completely _destroyed!_" he said.

"I am confident in my skills that I _will _succede this time, sir." I said.

"NO, I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" He yelled.

"But, sir, If I can get her to join us we will have unstoppable power." I said.

He was about to say something again when Enya his right hand man leaned over and whispered something then he finally agreed to let me take the mission. We left and Shelby did some streches.

"Well, that was fun! Wasn't it?" she said.

"Sure, nothin' like a nice long hystory lesson ta keep you going, right?"

"Look." Shebly said. "What happened the last time _wasn't_ your fault got it?"

We walked back to our staion and continued from there. Bianca…Bianca…I _will_ have you back!

* * *

At the amphitheater

"P-P-Percy's,-he's,- shes,- g-gone?" Louisa said torn to pieces.

"They were the greatest heros every lived, I suppose there own children would do the final honors." Chiron said.

Everyone watched as Stacy took Percy's shroud and burned it then Eric did the same with Annabeth's. Percy and Annabeth was really. Gone.

"My father he….um….say.. can I do this later? I don't have a speech." Eric said.

"Er….No.. That is alright… you don't have to say something." Chiron said.

"How can you not have _anything_ to say?! Mom…Dad.. They were the best! They taught me songs.. how to use my powers and told us about anything!" Stacy said crying.

Louisa stepped up "My big brother… he was probally the only one okay with me using him as a practice dummy…I-I." Louisa chocked up and didn't finish.

"I guess I did have the hots for Annabeth once." Nico spoke up. " She semmed more intrested in Percy though.. so yeah…"

Marina slapped Nico on the side of his head he glared at her.

"What my boy friend is trying to say is that they were probably the best friends we ever had." Marina said.

"Yeah.." Nico said.

After everyone else said their goodbyes it was finally. Truly. Over.

"It will be alright guys." Marina said trying to comfort the lost souls in front of her.

"Yeah.." Lou said.

Stacy got up and brushed off her clothes. "Well I guess there no reason crying over something that had already passed." she said.

Just then Grover dashed up to them looking terrible but said "We found another strong half-blood!"

* * *

WHEEE!\[^-^]/ please R&R? Ugh.. There going shorter and shorter... Thats cuz it was daily! Well its gonna be updated Weekly from now on soOooOoo no more short chapters! Its gonna be random though so keep a look out!


	4. Mid-Term Credits!

**Mid- Term Credits**

**_Chapter 1: how to find someone: Part 01_  
**

**_._**

**_._**

_Cast:_

_._

**_Bianca- Bianna Sparrow ( me/ xXxThe Queen of HeartsxXx)_**

**_Bianca's half-sister- Samantha Sparrow (xXxThe Queen of HeartsxXx)_**

**_Bianca's best friend- Grace Salsazar (ShimmeringDaisyFace)_**

**_Mysterious man- Hagan Richman (Guest Review)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chapter 2: how to find someone: part 02_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Cast:_

_._

**Bianca- Bianna Sparrow**

**Extra- Annabeth Chase**

**Extra- Percy Jackson**

**Extra- Gabrielle **

**Finder- Stacy **

**Bianca's best friend- Grace Salsazar**

**Connor's Girlfriend (Connor will appear more later)-Evaristus Anasillus (SLONE13)**

**Bianca's Best friend- Hagan Richman(:P)Guest Review**

**Mrs. Evil- Shelby- guest review**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: how to find someone: Part 03**

**.**

**.**

Cast:

.

**Main cast-Nico**

** Nico's girlfreind- Marina (DaughterofPosidoen)**

**Mrs. Evil-Shelby**

**Head master- guest review (name later on)**

** Biancas best friend- Hagan**

**Percy's sister- Lousia (ArtemisApollo97)**

**Finder-Stacy (me)**

**Extra- Chiron**

**Helper- Eric (me)**

**Extra- Grover**

**Comming on Monday...**

**Chapter 4: How to not lose your Temper**


	5. How to control your emotions

**OH IF THERE IS ANYONE OUT THERE WHO HAS A BATTLE FANFIC THAT WANTS TO TEAM UP WITH ME PLEASEE REVIEW OR I MIGHT HAVE TO TALK ABOUT KRONOS AND I WELL, IF I DON'T HAVE TO I DON'T WANNA.**

* * *

"A half blood?" Stacy asked.

"yes, Two infact." Grover said.

Grover told them where the two half-bloods were and then nobody spoke for about 2 minutes until Connor spoke up.

"Isn't that the same place where, you know.. Annabeth and Percy….." Connor trail off.

Connor's girlfreind, Evaristus spoke after.

"Well, I guess at least we know where they are…." She said.

Everyone waited for someone to volunteer but since it was that place…

"I'll go and get them." Eric said.

"What?!" Stacy said.

"So, Prissy's kid is gonna have the spotlight again?" Clarrise said.

"Ah! No!" Marina said. "Eric you are not gonna go!"

"Don't wory man, I got your back." Connor said.

* * *

At Kaos Center

Intercom above Kaos: Hagan please report to the control center, now. I wonder what is the matter, Hagan thought. He walked over to the control center and saw Ryan and Kio at the head of the table.

"Well, looks like you were right." Ryan said.

"Hmm?"

"That girl you were talking about? Well we investigated her and her friend and it turns out that both of them is a half-blood and that girl is a strong one at that and if we get her then **_this time we will win._**_"_

* * *

_At Bianna's place_

My name is Bianna and I am 16 years old and I am in my room combing my hair for today and I am thinking about putting it in a bun. I am also thinking about yesterday so many things happened in which I do not know why. That man…. He just blended into the shadows! And what he called me… Bianca…...Bianca…. seems so familiar but why can't I put the name? Was she a…friend? Family? Or…..or…..

"Bianna! Lets go!" Sammantha said.

"Okay, coming!" I said.

Thom dropped me off to the daycare center and I met with Grace, there we talked about what happened the other day, still try to find out what that ment. After all that durig the children's nap time we walked to the back yard which was like the wilderness and talked again.

"What do you think that _really _was?" Grace asked.

"I do not know… but.. hopefully we will find out soon."

Just then we heard another loud crash this time it was behind us. We turned around and saw a girl she had brown eyes she held on to the side of the fence for support and she has blond hair she was breathing very hard and the worst part: her outfit was completely stained, with blood.

* * *

"I'm sorry for causing the trouble." Shelby said.

"No, no the pleasure is all mine." I said.

Let's recap shall we? After Grace and I saw the girl we immediately went to her aid. What happened to her as she claimed was she walked down the road calmly the a big dog came and attacked the owner was going to send her to a hospital but she was afraid so she ran. After we treated her she seemed to not have any serious injuries so we were relived. We also found out that her name was Shelby and just moved in here at LA.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." Shelby said.

"Of course, make yourself comfortable." I smiled and I left to go get her another beverage.

* * *

Just then the area in front of Shelby turned to mist and emerged a man.

"What. Are. You thinking?" He said.

"Relax, Cade this is the one alright, but she won't notice a thing."

Cade's expression lessened "Alright but _don't get to close._"

"Yeah, yeah. See you back at HQ." Shelby said.

Then she waved her hand through and the conversation broke.

* * *

I came back and saw Shelby very angry I wonder what happen.

"Is everything alright?" I asked

She bolted up and then saw me and smiled "No, no its _just one of those things. _I'll see you around."

I smiled, confused and we both parted ways after that.


	6. A Special Side Story- 2 Parts

A Special Side Story- A Annabeth And Percy Story

Age: 10- Part A

* * *

Stacy and Eric sat down on the living room, their legs tucked in as their mom, Annabeth, was telling them on how their father, Percy, met each other.

"So, kids, I'm going to tell you the story on how your father and I met for the first time," she explained to them.

"Aw!" They exclaimed, pushing their lips in an adorable pout.

"Why do I wanna know that?" Stacy asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Stace, the correct form to say that is, 'Why do I want to know that?' You see-" Eric started to correct but Stacy cut him of with a glare.

"Yet you, tend to say my name wrong!" she snapped, her eyes flaring with anger.

The siblings glared at each other while Annabeth shook her head and thought to herself, 'How adorable! Yet being married to the seaweed brain, Stacy took more of Percy while Eric took more of me.'

"Well, how long is that going to be, mom? I'mma gonna play with Emma,"

Eric glared at his sister as she stuck out her tongue at him as he sighed, shaking his head.

"As you know, I need to go to math class," Eric told them.

"Well, kids, it all started on the day that I decided to watch Star Wars..." (She was forced to and she didn't really watched it.)

"-Beth, Annabeth!" Three male voices called, from behind me.

Whirling around, I found myself face-to-face with Luke and The Stolls, whiched caused a smile on my face as I nodded towards them

"Hey, guys, what's up?" I asked, my hand resting on my dagger while I narrowed my gray eyes at them.

Just when they were going to respond, Selena and her siblings grabbed me and hauled me up to their cabin, locking the door right behind them, before I could respond as they began working on my hair.

"Hey!" I complained, still fuming.

No matter what my protests and threatens, they didn't stopped and they continued to work on my hair, five minutes later, still giggling, they revealed how I looked and I was frozen in shock I was about to give them a good lecture, when I heard the cabin door creaked open and when Luke's voice filled the cabin by saying, "Woah!"

"L-Luke?" I stammered, turning around and stared at him.

"Isn't she adorb?!" one of the Aphrodite kids squealed, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, you look really great, I really like it,"

Staring at him, I felt my cheeks get hotter as I stammered a reply. "Uh...thanks!"

"See you later," he stated as he waved at me than turned around, opening the door and than headed outside.

Watching him walk away, I heard the girls sighed dreamily and than began to talk about him.

* * *

A Special Side Story- A Marina And Nico Story

Age:10- Part A

Ivy and Matthew sat down on the living room, sitting next to each other as their dad, Nico, was telling them on how their mother, Marina, met each other.

"So, kids, I going to tell you the story on how your mother and I met for the first time." he explanied to them.

"Aw!" they exclaimed, their lips pushing into an adorable pout, which caused a giggle from their mother.

" Well, it all started on the day Percy took Marina to the roman camp..." Nico started

"WHAT?!" they exclaimed, with horror faces.

"No, no, no it was only for a short while after that she went to this one," their dad told them soothingly, which was strange for him, since he was a child of Hades.

Glaring at each other, Ivy and Matthew turned to their father and slowly nodded their heads.

"Then we played a game like capture the flag but a hellhound appeared and all most captured us," Marina sighed, nicely recalling the memories.

"WHAT?!" they exclaimed, still stunned at the information they're receiving.

"But then your father heroically saved me, from the clutches of the hellhound." Marina stated, her eyes sparkled.

"Marina..." Nico said, trailing off.

"Nico..." Marina said, copying her husband.

Confusion sparkled in Ivy's and Matthew's eyes as they looked and stared at their parents.

* * *

WHAA! Ohh so sorry! I am totally blank so I just made too side stries to cover up the absents I will try to update the real story soon! mabey some ideas? please? T-T Well this is just part A so yeah...


	7. SoOoOo Sorry!

So sorry! but I decided to not continue with this story because Its too hard.. T-T but.. ..but everyone would be in a new Story called "Lost In a FairyTale 2" and it would be about how Mariana Would be lost in Cinderella and Ivy, Matthew, Stacy, and Eric would be lost in Alice in Wonderland. So the setting is they go to sleep at night but don't wake up and They all find out that if they don't find a way to wake them up in time before the story is over they would never wake up again.  
It will be up on Next Week! And please go vote on my poll its about at the end of the chapter I would make a different section and on that section there would be our announcer Evaristus will hold a "What If?" Section and I will have Percy to be as a first one up to show as an example of how our heroines would met the : What if... Percy Jackson met Percy Jackson?! Please chose the next one that you would like to read about the poll would be up for about one week after each chapter and also review to add anyone else you would want to see to!


End file.
